Smile in the morning
by Mr. De
Summary: Cuma cerita pendek tentang...ah entahlah saya juga bingung, mending langsung baca aja yak! a JKT48 Fanfiction..! char: Nabilah & Melody ,,don't forget to review! *Thankyu


" **Smile in the morning** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari nampak mulai memasuki jendela kamarnya, menandakan hari sudah pagi ..hidup baru segera dimulai. perlahan ,gadis cantik manis nan lucu itu tampak terusik dengan datangnya pancaran sinar yang menyorot tajam ,terpaksa hal ini harus membuat ia menghentikan petualangan indahnya di alam mimpi.

"emmhhbb sudah pagi ya?" ia bergumam pelan sembari mengedarkan padangan di sekitar kamar guna mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadarannya yang masih belum sepenuhnya kembali.

akan tetapi tak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa mengembalikan kesadarannya,semenit berselang gadis itu sudah bisa menguasai pikirannya yang sebagian tadi masih tertinggal dalam buaian mimpi, dia pun hendak segera turun menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri lalu memulai aktivitasnya.

dan saat sudah turun dari tempat tidur,dia baru sadar, rupanya ada orang lain selain dirinya yang tidur disana. dengan tatapan penuh selidik gadis itu memperhatikan sosok yang sepertinya..semalam tidur bersama dengannya.

Ada satu nama yang hadir dalam benaknya ketika dia selesai memperhatikan orang di dekatnya itu. senyum merekah tampak terpancar dari wajah cantik nan imutnya..ia pun segera mendekap sosok misterius yang masih tertidur lelap tanpa peduli akan membangunkannya atau mengusiknya dari kenyamanan tidur di pagi ini..

"Kakak! kak melody sudah pulang? Nabilah kangen huu!" gadis imut a.k.a nabilah memeluk erat kakaknya yang tadi masih tertidur begitu lelap. sontak hal itu membuat sang kakak a.k.a melody terkejut..spontan ia langsung terbangun dari tidurnya yang masih setengah jalan..

"Aduh dek! kamu apa-apaan sih? ini kakak jadi susah napas loh..kamu kekencengan meluknya!" ucap melody sambil berusaha melepas dekapan rindu dari adiknya..tapi, itu tidak berhasil..nabilah masih mendekap melody dengan erat bahkan semakin erat tak memperdulikan keluhan melody. "biarin! nabilah tu kangen sama kakak! nggak ada yang nemenin nabilah selama kakak keluar kota! nabilah kesepian tau!"

"uu iya iya kakak juga kangen banget sama adek kakak yang bawel ini!" kata melody sambil mencubit jahil dua pipi gembil adiknya yang terlihat imut itu. "iihhh kakak sakit tau! emm kakak kapan pulangnya terus sejak kapan kakak tidur disini sama nabilah?"

"emmb coba kakak inget dulu, kalau gak salah tadi malem..dan sejak kamu ngorok kakak udah ada disini..hihi!"

"iihh kakak! kok gitu sih..masak aku di bilang ngorok? aku kan gak pernah ngorok!" ucap nabilah sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya yang justru hal itu semakin membuat melody ingin menggoda adiknya..

"hihi..uda dong jangan di manyunin gitu..ntar cantiknya ilang loh, kakak kan cuma bercanda sayang! uda sekarang kamu mandi dulu biar gak telat ke sekolahnya, kakak tunggu di bawah ya?"

"gak mau..*nabilah sambil menggeleng*..nabilah mandi dulu kakak tunggu disini nanti turunnya kakak harus..*nabilah sengaja menggantung kalimatnya hingga membuat melody jadi penasaran*..kakak harus.. menggendong nabilah!"

"eeehhh,?" melody terkejut bukan main mendengar apa yang di inginkan nabilah..menggendong? ayolah yang benar saja bung!

"kenapa? kakak gak mau? nabilah ngambek nih..nabilah gak mau mandi,gak mau turun, gak mau sekolah,gak mau..-"

"eiits stop stop! oke kakak gendong! apasih yang enggak buat adek aku yang imut ini!" *ucap melody sambil mencubit lagi pipi nabilah. "uda cepet mandi sana!"

yah melody memang paling tidak bisa melihat sang adik tersayang 'ngambek',untuk itu ia pasti akan melakukan apapun agar adiknya bisa terus merasa gembira dan berhenti merajuk. meskipun terkadang apa yang di inginkan nabilah membuatnya kerepotan, melody bisa mengerti bahwa semua itu hanya keisengan yang sengaja di ciptakan si adik untuk membalas kejahilannya. alhasil sekarang selesai sudah niat melody yang tadinya ingin menjahili nabilah lebih jauh lagi tapi sekarang malah dia yang di jahili balik oleh sang adik. *Astaga malangnya nasibmu mbak..

"Huft.. ya ampun kamu makin berat aja ya dek?" di tengah keletihannya menggendong nabilah, melody berucap pelan atau lebih tepatnya bergumam pelan sehingga tak begitu terdengar oleh telinga nabilah.

"hah?apa kakak bilang sesuatu?" tanya nabilah penuh cugira, "hee? ah enggak kok dek kakak gak bilang apa-apa hehe!" sambil memberi cengiran tanpa dosa,melody pun segera mengelak sebelum nanti adiknya memberi kejutan besar lagi jika sampai tau atau mendengar apa yang tadi melody ucapkan..sungguh dia masih belum siap menerima keisengan nabilah yang lebih dari ini.

saat sudah dekat dengan meja makan,nabilah meminta melody untuk menurunkannya,ia merasa iba karena melihat kakaknya yang nampak sedikit kelelahan akibat menahan berat badannya, apa keisengan nya kali ini terlalu berlebihan? entahlah..

Melody yang sepertinya paham akan apa yang tengah di pikirkan nabilah pun segera menunjukkan senyum manis andalan nya yang begitu menenangkan..siapapun yang melihat senyuman itu di jamin pasti akan terpikat serta ter-..(oh astaga apa-apaan ini) *salah narasi!

"Tenang..kakak gak papa kok! masih kuat nih! *sambil menunjukkan otot lengannya* ...jadi kamu jangan khawatir dek!" nabilah ikut tersenyum senang mendengar pernyataan kakaknya, ia tak perlu merasa khawatir lagi sekarag.. meski tetap saja dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sang kakak yang masih keletihan akibat ulah jahil nya,karena melody sesekali mengelus pelan kedua pinggang nya pertanda ada sebuah rasa nyeri disana.

Di meja makan,nampak sudah ada sang bunda yang tengah menunggu kedatangan kedua nya untuk sarapan bersama, nabilah berjalan pelan ke arah kursi bundanya lalu menutup mata sang bunda dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya. hash dasar anak ini..

Awalnya,sang bunda cukup terkejut dan kaget namun setelah tau siapa yang melakukan hal itu padanya,beliau pun hanya tersenyum maklum.."hemm kamu ini pagi-pagi sudah membuat bunda kaget saja sayang!"

"hihi..pagi bunda! *cup" ucap nabilah sambil tersenyum dan mencium pipi sang bunda.. "pagi juga..dimana kakak kamu,? sudah bangun belum?"

"udah kok bun, itu..!" nabilah menunjuk arah belakang sang bunda,terlihat di sana ada melody yang berjalan sedikit gontai plus ngos-ngosan plus memegangi kedua pinggangnya.

"kamu kenapa sayang?" tanya sang bunda kepada melody, "itu bun..biasa si cadel!" nabilah yang merasa nama 'samaran' nya di sebut langsung menatap ke arah melody dengan senyum jahilnya yang seolah mengisyaratkan sebuah kalimat singkat 'rasain tuh.. siapa suruh ngejahilin aku bweekk!'

"nabilah kamu apain kakak kamu?" nabilah hanya meringis mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari sang bunda, dia tahu kalau bunda hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan tidak akan memarahinya.

"imel tadi di suruh gendong nabilah dari atas sampai ke bawah bun, gak nyangka deh bisa sampe nyeri pinggang gini,habisnya makin endut aja dia!" bukan nabilah yang menjawab pertanyaan bunda melainkan melody sendiri, mendengar hal itu sang bunda tanpa sadar ikut terkekeh geli membayangkan betapa lucunya melody menggendong nabilah yang notabennya punya postur tubuh yang hampir sama dengan dirinya.

"kakak! apaan sih..aku gak gendut..tuh kan bun, kak imel ngatain nabilah lagi, tadi pas di kamar kakak juga ngatain nabilah tidurnya ngorok! padahal kan enggak!"...

"emang bener kok kamu tidurnya ngorok..gak percaya? ini kakak ada rekaman video nya loh..kamu mau lihat? hihi!"

"aaa kakak!" lagi dan lagi niat melody untuk menggoda sang adik kembali muncul, seperti tidak belajar dari pengalaman yang di dapatnya pagi ini..melody terus saja menggoda nabilah yang sepertinya mulai sebal dengan kakaknya. hukuman menggendong nabilah dari atas sampai ke bawah masih belum cukup memberi efek jera rupanya.

"sudah-sudah,kalian ini,.masih pagi jangan ribut gitu dong!" sang bunda berusaha melerai kegaduhan kecil yang terjadi di pagi hari itu,kedua buah hatinya yang tadi sempat saling melempar ejekan kini mulai tenang dan melupakan apa yang tadi mereka lakukan lalu mulai menyantap hidangan sarapan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

Setelah beberapa suapan,nabilah baru menyadari bahwa sepertinya ada yang kurang di acara sarapan bersama kali ini. biasanya akan ada orang selain melody yang begitu senang menggoda nabilah dengan candaan-candaan lucunya dan tak jarang hal itu membuat nabilah semakin sebal sekaligus senang karena begitu di perhatikan oleh keluarganya. ia pun segera mencari sosok yang belum hadir bergabung dengan dia,kakak, dan bunda itu. Nabilah mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh ruangan, namun tak juga menjumpai sosok yang tengah ia cari..

Nabilah pun menyerah..dia segera bertanya pada sang bunda untuk mencari tau keberadaan sosok yang di carinya itu,

"Bunda? Ayah belum bangun ya?"

"ah iya, Bunda lupa bilang,Ayah kalian sudah berangkat sejak pagi tadi!"

"Yah..kok pagi-pagi ayah udah ke kantor sih gak sarapan bareng kita dulu?"ungkap nabilah yang sepertinya sedikit kecewa karena tak ada kehadiran sang ayah di meja makan.. "Ayah kamu hari ini harus berangkat lebih pagi karena ada meeting sayang!" nabilah hanya ber-'oh' ria ketika sudah tau apa yang menjadi penyebab ayahnya tak bisa bergabung menikmati sarapan pagi bersama kali ini, dan kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas makan nya yang tadi sempat terhenti sejenak.

Selanjutnya..keluarga kecil itu fokus untuk menyantap makanan yang tersaji di atas piring mereka masing-masing, tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari ketiganya,yang ada hanya ketenangan..kesunyian serta suara kecil dari piring dan sendok yang beradu begitu cepat hingga pada akhirnya hanya menyisakan piring kosong di sana setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

Setelah sarapan selesai semuanya segera bersiap memulai aktivitas di hari ini. nabilah yang akan segera pergi ke sekolah, sang bunda yang hendak pergi berbelanja dan melody..hmm sepertinya ia akan menyambung kembali tidurnya yang terputus karena hari ini sedang libur kuliah.

Ketiganya sedang sibuk dengan keperluan masing-masing, di tengah kesibukan itu melody terus memperhatikan adiknya yang tampak sedikit berbeda, dia terlihat begitu gembira,senyuman manis tak pernah hilang dari wajah gadis itu setiap kali ada orang yang memandangnya,. sama halnya dengan melody, bunda pun ikut memperhatikan putri bungsunya yang begitu ceria di pagi ini. satu pertanyaan sama yang ada dalam pikiran mereka berdua..apa yang membuat nabilah senang,ceria serta gembira seperti ini?

Keduanya terheran-heran melihat nabilah yang selalu memberikan senyuman lembut setiap kali mereka saling menatap, seolah senyuman adalah hal wajib yang harus di berikan pada siapapun ketika nabilah mengetahui ada orang yang tengah melihat,menatap serta memperhatikannya.

Melody melempar pandangan penuh tanya pada sang bunda, bunda yang meskipun mengerti maksud dari pandangan melody hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah-olah memberi jawaban 'bunda juga tidak tau' pada melody.

"Duh..adek aku kayaknya lagi seneng banget nih,dari tadi kakak perhatiin senyam-senyum terus. ehem..hayo lagi jatuh cinta ya?" goda melody saat melihat adiknya yang hampir selesai mengemas semua barang keperluan sekolahnya.

"iihh kakak apaan sih? aku tu gak lagi jatuh cinta tau!" nabilah menjawab dan lagi..masih sambil tersenyum. "terus kenapa dong dari tadi senyum begitu,? seneng ya tadi uda bisa ngerjain kakak?"

"hehe..*nabilah tertawa pelan* bukan kak..bukan karena itu juga, tapi.."

"tapi apa hayo?" melody terus saja mengintrogasi nabilah guna mencari tau apa yang menjadi penyebab adiknya selalu tersenyum di pagi ini.

Nabilah memandang wajah sang kakak dengan lembut dan sekali lagi..ia tersenyum dahulu sebelum menjawab rasa penasaran yang teramat besar dari kakaknya..

"jadi gini kak,menurut artikel yang kemarin nabilah baca..tersenyum di pagi hari itu sangat penting!" melody tampak mulai serius mendengarkan penjelasan adiknya.."hem..penting?"

"Iya .mengawali hari dengan tersenyum tu emang hal yang sangat sederhana,tapi hal sederhana seperti itu bisa bikin kita jadi terlihat menarik, terus bisa merubah mood kita yang tadinya buruk menjadi lebih baik, selain itu..senyum juga bisa bikin pikiran kita jauh lebih tenang kak,kita bisa terhindar dari pikiran-pikiran negatif yang sering mengganggu konsentrasi kita dan yang paling penting..dengan tersenyum kita bisa membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitar kita jadi ikut tersenyum." nabilah kembali tersenyum di hadapan sang kakak.

Melody menatap kagum pada adiknya setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat tentang manfaat tersenyum di pagi hari. Dia tak menyangka adiknya yang baru beberapa bulan kemarin masuk ke SMA sekarang sudah berubah jadi lebih dewasa..padahal nabilah yang ia kenal dulu tidaklah terlalu suka membaca buku ataupun artikel ,nabilah yang dulu lebih suka menonton kartun dan film drama yang memang di gandrungi oleh anak seusia nya..tapi sekarang.. 'Adikku sudah dewasa rupanya!' melody berucap dalam hati yang tentu hal itu sama sekali tak bisa di dengar oleh nabilah.

Sementara itu sang bunda yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka nampak sedikit tertegun,ia merasa bangga melihat putri kecilnya yang dulu amat cengeng kini telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi gadis yang amat cantik dan cerdas. beliau pun hanya bisa tersenyum lepas..

"Oke, Nabilah berangkat sekolah dulu ya! *cup* " nabilah mencium singkat pipi kakaknya yang masih saja bengong seakan tak percaya kalau tadi yang ada di hadapan nya berbicara panjang lebar adalah nabilah..sontak malody pun sedikit kaget atas apa yang di lakukan adiknya.

setelah melody kini nabilah beralih pada sang bunda..

"Bunda,Nabilah berangkat dulu ya! *cup* " ... "iya sayang,.belajar yang rajin, hati-hati di jalan ya! *cup* " sang bunda pun memberi kecupan singkat di kening nabilah yang tentunya hal itu membuat nabilah tersipu..merona dan..ya begitulah pokoknya!

Masih dengan wajah ceria plus senyumannya yang merekah, nabilah segera bergegas menuju garasi setelah berpamitan pada kakak dan bundanya guna mengambil sepeda mini yang setiap hari menjadi kendaraannya menuju sekolah..ia berencana memacu sepeda itu lebih cepat agar tak terlambat sampai di sekolah,namun ketika hendak keluar garasi tiba-tiba...

*tiinn tiiin... terlihat mobil melody yang masih ada di dalam garasi mengeluarkan bunyi klakson,pertanda ada orang di dalam mobil itu yang sengaja membunyikannya. Nabilah menoleh ke arah mobil itu dan melihat ada melody yang sudah duduk manis di balik kemudi..

"Ada yang mau kakak anterin sampe sekolah gak nih?" *ucap melody sambil tersenyum..

yah..tanpa menjawab atau mengatakan apapun, nabilah menyimpan kembali sepedanya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil melody yang akan segera membawanya menuju sekolah..dengan senyuman yang masih tampak setia, ia duduk di samping sang kakak yang pandangan nya terfokus pada jalanan.. entah mengapa, kegembiraan nya kian bertambah pagi ini saat ia tau bahwa ia tak perlu repot-repot mengayuh sepeda untuk sampai di sekolah. hah benar-benar pagi yang sempurna bagi nabilah. ini semua ..berkat senyumannya! :)

Tersenyum di pagi hari memanglah hal yang sangat sederhana, namun jangan pernah kita meremehkan hal sederhana ini..dengan tersenyum, seolah kita bisa mengucap rasa syukur atas semua nikmat yang diberikan Tuhan. dengan tersenyum,kita bisa berharap semoga hari ini lebih baik dari kemarin dan semoga hari ini akan jadi hari yang indah..seindah senyuman kita. dan dengan tersenyum, kita bisa siap menghadapi semua rintangan apapun yang telah siap menghadang.

sekali lagi, tersenyum memanglah hal yang sederhana dan kecil hanya saja,kadang untuk bisa tersenyum di saat-saat yang sulit tidaklah sesederhana dan sekecil itu..

Akan tetapi kita semua tahu,,semua hal besar di mulai atau diawali dari hal-hal yang kecil terlebih dahulu. seiring berjalannya waktu..hal kecil itu akan memberi dampak besar pada diri kita, jadi percayalah.. senyummu, akan membawa berkah dalam hidupmu..hari ini..besok..lusa..dan seterusnya. :)

_Selesai_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana? haha..maaf kalau masih banyak yang kurang, saya masih dalam tahap belajar.

saya sudah pernah mempublish fic ini di pesbuk, tapi kurang mendapat respon.

untuk kali ini mohon berikan kritik, saran atau apalah pokoknya tolong di review yak ? :) terima kasih..


End file.
